Air pumps have been available to consumers at gas stations, repair shops, and other locations for decades. These air pumps, which are either pay or free, are utilized by the customer to fill tires of automobiles, trailers, bicycles, and other types of vehicles. Only recently have digital tire inflators been available to consumers. These inflators can be more precise than traditional air pumps, and have several options include automatically stopping when a set pressure is reached. However, consumers often have to search for digital tire inflators, and do not have the option of choosing between a chuck-style dispenser and a digital tire inflator at the same machine.
Further, coupons have been used to entice consumers to shop at a store based on prior purchases. For example, many registers now dispense coupons to consumers at the time of check-out, which are based on the consumer's current purchase or past purchases.
Accordingly, there is a continued need in the art for a hybrid air pump machine that offers both a chuck-style dispenser and a digital tire inflator at the same machine. There is also a continued need in the art for a means to entice a consumer who may intend to only stop for air to enter the store or facility where the air machine is located.